iShould Have Walked Her Home
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Sam and Freddie break up at midnight and Sam gets hit by a car on her way home. Will she make it?


iShould Have Walked Her Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**A/N Okay, this is the first time I've ever tried to write something like this, so tell me if you like this or if I should go back to writing what I normally do.**

Sam's POV

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"It's only 10:30"

"Wanna break up at midnight?"

"That works"

"Okay"

At least I got another hour and a half with him. Of course I'm incompatible with Freddie. I should have known this going in. As much as I wanted cry at that moment, when he put his arms around me and kissed me I felt better. There was this fluttery feeling in my heart when he kissed. Ugh, he makes me so girly. I knew I would break down when this ended at midnight, but as long as he was kissing me, I felt like I could get through anything. It was over before I knew it.

The timer on my phone went off. It was midnight. I pulled away and I felt ready to break down again. No. I couldn't break down in front Freddie. I couldn't let him see my emotional side now that we're over. I sighed as I opened the elevator and started heading home.

"Sam, it's really late. You want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine."

I really did want him to walk me home, but I knew I would start crying when I couldn't hold back anymore, so I decided to walk home alone. I walked into the lobby and Lewbert was about to yell at me, but I shot him a death glare and he kept his mouth shut. Smart move.

I walked out into the cool night air and not long after I couldn't take it anymore. I let the tears flow. I couldn't be with Freddie even though we love each other. That was the hardest part. Why am I incompatible with the one guy who loves me for who I am?

As I walked I continued to cry. I crossed the street without looking for cars because I was too focused on Freddie to do so. The last thing I saw was a bright light. I felt extreme pain everywhere and then everything went black.

Carly's POV

After I got done telling Spencer how wrong his relationship with Jenna was, Spencer went to bed and I had a ton of homework to do. I did my homework and then changed into my pajamas. Just as I was about to go to bed, my phone rang. I looked at the clock and it was 12:10 AM. This better be important.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Carly shay?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Seattle General Hospital. Do you know Sam Puckett?"

Oh great. Sam must have beaten someone up again.

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"We're calling because we couldn't get in touch with her mom. Sam got hit by a car and you need to come down right away."

Oh chizz. This can't be good.

"I'll be right there."

I hung up and woke Spencer up.

"You have to drive me to the hospital! Sam got hit by a car!" I yelled at him.

"Is she okay?" Spencer asked, panicking.

"I don't know. But we have to get down there now!" I yelled at him.

Spencer grabbed his keys and followed me out the door. When we got to the hospital, we went to Sam's room and I saw her all bandaged up. It looks like both her legs and one of her arms is broken. She wasn't awake and she was hooked up to one of those beeping heart monitors. I saw that she had a tearstained face, which was weird. She must have been crying before the car hit her. But why?

I sat down on a chair in the room with Spencer and waited for the doctor to tell us how Sam was doing.

"Hey kiddo"

Spencer put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure Sam will be okay. She's tough girl. But you might want to call Freddie. You know, just in case it's worse than we think it is."

Oh, chizz. I forgot to call Freddie! He definitely needs to know that his girlfriend has been hit by a car. I pulled out my phone and called Freddie.

Freddie's POV

After me and Sam broke up, I went straight to bed, since I didn't feel doing the homework for that honors class me and Carly are in, or anything else for that matter.

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Carly. At 12:45 in the morning.

"Somebody better dead" I muttered.

I answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Freddie, you have to come to hospital now!"

"What's going on?"

"You tell me! Sam was walking home alone crying and she got hit by a car! What did you do to her?"

"We broke up mutually because of what you said even though we admitted we love each other. Then she went home by herself after refusing to let me walk her home."

"That speech wasn't meant for you guys! It was meant for Spencer and his creepy—"

"It doesn't matter." I interrupted her. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

I grabbed my mom's car keys and headed out the door. I only had a driver's permit, not a license, but this was important. Good thing my mom was asleep, or I'd be done for. I drove to the hospital and ran to Sam's room. When I got there I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Carly was hugging Spencer crying Sam was all bandaged up and unconscious. She had to have been heartbroken from the breakup. That's the only time she would ever cry.

"What's going on?"

I was scared to hear the answer.

"Freddie, you better sit down." Spencer told me with a grim look on his face.

I sat down next to Carly, who was still sobbing.

"The doctor said" Carly started, but then broke down into sobbing again.

"The doctor said" Carly tried again, but she just couldn't do it.

"The doctor said that Sam isn't going to make it." Spencer said for her.

"He said that she has an hour left at the most."

That's when I started crying. I hugged Carly and we both cried. As we were crying, the doctor came in.

"We just got the results of Sam's test back. She can hear everything you guys are saying. She doesn't have much time left, so if you want to say goodbye to your friend, I suggest you do it now."

The doctor left and Carly pulled away from me.

"Sam loves you. There may not be enough time for us both to say goodbye, so you need go first."

I nodded and pulled myself together. I figured if Sam was going to die, I wouldn't let her die with a broken heart. I needed to let her know someone finally loves her for who she is before she passes on.

.I went over to her and told her how I felt.

"I never should have let you walk home alone. Now because of me you're dying. Sam, when I told you l loved you I meant it with all my heart. Even as we broke up, I knew in my heart that someday we'd be together forever. I knew we would get married, have kids, and grow old together. But one car changed all that. I'll love you until the day I die. Save me a spot in heaven, will you? Oh, and don't drink all the smoothies up there. I want one when I get there."

I kissed her one last time, and as I did, I felt her smile the tiniest bit into the kiss. As I continued to kiss her, the heart monitor stopped beeping and flat lined. Then all I heard was one long beep. It was over.

Sam's POV

The next thing I knew I was in this dark tunnel with a bright light at the end. I'm not religious, but I know this means I'm dying. All the movies I saw told me to walk towards the light, so I did. Throughout all of this I heard a beeping sound and Carly crying. But I didn't see Carly or the source of the beeping. As I continued walking towards the light I heard Freddie crying. Then I heard him talking to me.

"_I never should have let you walk home alone. Now because of me you're dying. Sam, when I told you l loved you I meant it with all my heart. Even as we broke up, I knew in my heart that someday we'd be together forever. I knew we would get married, have kids, and grow old together. But one car changed all that. I'll love you until the day I die. Save me a spot in heaven, will you? Oh, and don't drink all the smoothies up there. I want one when I get there."_

Then I felt the fluttering feeling in my heart that I only felt when Freddie kissed me. That means he must be kissing me, or at least my body. What Freddie said made me realize how much I wanted to have all those things he was talking about, and how much I wanted to share those things with Freddie. I turned around and started walking away from the light. Heaven could wait. I had a life to live with Freddie. Then the beeping changed to one long beep. That's when I realized that the beeping was from heart machine at a hospital. That long beep meant I was dead. I started sprinting away from the light, hoping that it wasn't too late to have a second chance on Earth with Freddie. As I sprinted away from the light, I got more and more worried that it was too late.

Freddie's POV

As continued to kiss Sam, the heart monitor continued its long beep. As I started to pull away, I felt a hand on my back push me back down.

Sam's POV

Once I ran far enough away from the light, eventually everything faded and I woke up in a hospital room with Freddie kissing me. I knew that fluttery feeling was caused by him kissing me. I wrapped my one good arm around him and kissed back.

Freddie's POV

The heart monitor started beeping again. Sam started kissing me back and put her good arm around me. I pulled away in surprise.

"You're alive." I said in shock.

"Yeah, I think I almost died. I was in this long tunnel and there was a light at the end. All the movies I saw told me to go to the light because that's where heaven is. But then you said all those things you wanted to do with me and I realized that's what I wanted so I ran away from the light. I didn't realize the beeping I heard was a heart monitor until it cut to one long beep. So when it stopped beeping and made the "you're dead" sound, I ran as fast as I could away from the light. I was afraid I wouldn't make it. I was afraid I wouldn't get a second chance on Earth with you. But then I woke up."

"Sam, you're alive! Spencer, go get the doctor!" Carly said excitedly.

The doctor walked in looking surprised.

"I don't know what happened. This must be miracle, because every bit of medical knowledge I have says you should be dead. But now that you're awake, I should tell you that you have two broken legs and a broken arm. The arm should heal in a few weeks but it will be at least 3 months before you can walk again.

"Um, Freddie?" Sam asked with uncertainly in her voice.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"All that stuff you said. I really want to get started on that. I think the first thing we have to do is get back together. Can we?"

"Sure we can Princess Puckett. Sam, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes. Now go get me some ham."

I kissed Sam and hugged her carefully so I wouldn't hurt her. Then I went to get Sam her ham.

**A/N So that was really emotional. It was also really hard to write at times, but the idea came into my head yesterday and I knew it wouldn't leave me alone unless I wrote this. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so please tell me how I did.**


End file.
